secundary days!
by mira kagamine
Summary: Erza es una estudiante de dieseis años que odia a los hombres. Jellal el chico nuevo de su clase, que no le quita el ojo de encima. -¡¿que mierda miras, acosador!- no hace falta decir que el nuevo conoció la escuela en tiempo récord. horrible sumary, Jerza con otras parejas en segundo plano (Nalu,Gruvia y con suerte Gale), el rating puede camiar dependiendo del capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**hola, soy mira kagamine , y este es mi primer fic estoy muy nerviosa ya que soy usualmente tímida.(me acabo de quedar en blanco)**

 **esta historia originalmente iba a ser Nalu pero después de meditarlo un poco decidí que seria mejor el Jerza (no conforme le voy a agregar Nalu, Gruvia y algo de Gale)**

 **tres reviews negativos bastan para hacer que lo borre.**

 **ANTES DE TODO, GRACIAS POR LEER**

Personalmente, creo que los hombres son estúpidos. ¿Entendido?, quería dejarlo claro desde el principio, y deja claro que no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer.

¿y mis modales?

Lo siento, yo soy Erza Escarlet, una estudiante de la secundaria fairy tail, en magnolia, fiore. Es una escuela de clase alta, famosa tener alumnos pertenecientes a familias de renombre mundial. Un par de ejemplos: Heartofilia y Fullbuster . Vivo con Miliana, mi mejor amiga y su madre. Antes vivía con mi padre y mis 5 hermanos TODOS HOMBRES. Me canse y me escape a la casa de Miliana, ella y su madre me aceptaron sin dudarlo un segundo. ¿mi padre me busco? No.A pesar de ir a una escuela para ricos, somos relativamente pobres, entre en la escuela por mis notas, sin presumir, las mas altas del primario al que iba.

¿una vida extraña?, si auque, algo todavía no se es que un solo suceso puede cambiarlo todo.

Y aquí estoy, como cada mañana intentado despertar a Miliana

Primero, intento ser cordial y tranquila

Luego, empiezo a impacientarme así que la sacudo despacio y luego tan fuerte que la cama corre peligro de quebrarse.

¿resultado? Nada.

Entonces llegan las amenazas:

-Mili-chan, despierta o no habrá galletitas con forma de gatito.

Nada.

-entonces te voy a tirar con agua.

Nada.

Ya, colmada mi paciencia dejo caer una bomba:

-bueno... tengo que tirar las fotos de gatitos, las figuritas,los pelu...-no nececite terminar con la lista de las cosas de Miliana que tienen que ver con gatitos cuando salta de la cama y, como alma que lleva el diablo empezó a orer por la casa en pijama buscando el uniforme y gritando cosas que no termino de entender.

Como ya estaba cambiada me dispuse a ajar las escaleras hacia la cocina, sin antes saltar una media bucanera de Miliana con estampados de gatitos tirada en mitad del camino. Ya abajo saludo a la la madre de Miliana y me dispongo a comer el desayuno mientras veo a miliana bajar con el uniforme en pésimas condiciones, la camisa blanca arremangada de un lado, el moño rojo deseco,la falda de color pastel chueca, los zapatos sin betún y el detalle final: las bucaneras con gatitos rosas, ambas arremangadas al tobillo. Ni yo ni su madre pudimos contener la risa y estallamos en carcajadas. Miliana hace puchero y termina de arreglarse correctamente y se sienta con nosotras justo cuando yo y su madre terminamos de comer y yo me cruzo la mochila al hombro, mierntras escucho las quejas de Miliana por que no la esperamos para comer, pero ya estoy en la puerta y ella no me alcanza hasta que estoy en la esquina,con una galletita casera con forma de gatito en la boca. no puedo reprimir una risita.

Durante la clase de ingles nos presentan a un nuevo compañero, Jellal Fernadez. Tiene el pelo color azul, te diría que tiene un color e pelo un tanto extraño,si no fuera que yo lo tengo color rojo.y un tatuaje que le cruza un ojo, entonces me doy cuenta de algo: me esta mirando fijamente, sostengo la mirada hasta que se ve obligado a desviarla ya que el profesor le señala su asiento. Justo al lado mio, voy a protestar porque no quiero a otro baboso cerca, pero guardo se sienta al lado mio en silencio y me dedica una sonrisita tímida, no parece muy seguro de si.

-ho..hola..-

Me hablo, aunque fue poco mas que un susurro toda el aula se da la vueta para ver como lo insulto por dirigirme la palabra siendo hombre.

-hola.-

le corto con todo el veneno que puedo y el no me vuelve a dirigir la palabra, mientras todos se dan vuelta con un suspiro, Lucy Heartofila, la heredera de la fortuna heartofilia, le susurra que no era recomendable hablar con migo, que era muy gruñona y que o me agradan los hombres, no entendí su respuesta, pero Lucy parece sorprendida en eso aparece Natsu, el mayordomo de Lucy que le dedica una mirada asesina a Jellal y se sienta detrás de Lucy. Tal es la fortuna de los Heartofilia que también mandan a un mayordomo para atenderle mientras esta en la escuela. Entonces me doy cuenta.

Otra vez.

Jellal me esta mirando.

Siento mi paciencia desaparecer y...

-¡¿Qué mierda miras, acosador?!-

No hace falta decir que el nuevo conoció la escuela en tiempo récord.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **repito tres reviews negativos bastan para que elimine la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2, crak!

**Hola! soy mira kagamine y les digo que va seguir habiendo secundary days!.**

 **los reviews me convirtieron en la persona mas feliz del mundo**

 **bluewater14:** **me hizo tanta ilusion que quisieras leer mas que nada mas leerlo me puse a escribir el siguiente capitulo y aun si lo borraba iba a practicar mas subir otra historia.**

 **lady-werempire: ¡muchas gracias por el review!**

 **Skarlet-KD: ¿en serio escribo bien para ser mi primer fic? y yo que pensaba que no se entendía nada XD ¡muchas gracia por animarme a seguir! me hacia falta (¡viva el jerza!)**

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes correr tan rápido?!-

-¡d... detente! ¡no es lo que crees!-

-¡¿Qué no es lo que creo?! ¡ja! ¡pervertido, te voy a enseñar lo que les pasa a los que me miran las tetas!-

¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Pues persiguiendo a jellal por décima vez en la semana.( Y eso que llego el lunes)

-¡no lo hice!-

-¡¿entonces que mirabas?!-

Veo como se sonroja violentamente (todavía sin dejar de correr). Entonces...

-¡Escarlet!, ¡Fernandez! ¡Deténganse en este momento!-

Un escalofrió me recorre la columna al reconocer la voz del profesor de gimnasia

-¡Pervertido-kun! ¡Corre por tu vida, el profesor de gimnasia!

-¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡si nos atrapa, van a tener que barrernos del piso!

Sin mirar atrás doblamos en el pasillo desierto de la derecha. Al final del pasillo, Pervertido-kun para de golpe sin saber hacia dónde doblar, yo doblo a la izquierda y el me sigue por detrás. Me meto en el armario del conserje con Jellal pisándome los talones y cierro la puerta justo cuando pasa el profesor de gimnasia, que sigue su camino sin sospechar

Jellal está jadeando frene a mí:

-conoces... bastante... bien... la escuela...-

-si... ¿algún... problema... pervertido-kun?...-

-no... Me llames... así... solo pensaba que parce pasarte seguido-

\- más de lo que piensas.-

-¿Qué?-

Abro la puerta para fijarme por dónde anda el profesor de gimnasia, como no hay muros en la costa, Salgo fuera del armario

-¿a.. a dónde vas?-

-a clase, ¿A dónde más?-

-p.. pero... el profe...-

En eso se siente un grito

-¡Essscarrrleeet!

Otra vez a correr. Jellal me tomo de la muñeca y prácticamente me arrastro por el pasillo (lo voy a matar.) entonces empieza a reír, una risa armoniosa y un tanto melódica, y no puedo evitar unirme y reír

-¡Erza! ¡Basta!-

Están Lucy y Natsu cortando el paso. Jellal iba a parar pero yo tomo la delantera y lo arrastro .nos deslizamos por debajo de las piernas de Natsu, corremos por el pasillo sin soltarnos las manos y salimos al patio

-¡Erza! ¡ayúdame con la puerta!-

-¡si!-

Tratamos de cerrar las puertas pero están trabadas, Natsu y el profesor de gimnasia se acercan a pasos agigantados

-jellal ya sé dónde escondernos, pero ¡corre!

Y así devuelta a la carrera logramos sacarles varios cuerpos de distancia doblamos en una esquina y nos subimos a un árbol de sakura, donde me quito la chaqueta negra del uniforme y se la tiro a Jellal en la cabeza

-deberías dejar de teñirte el pelo. Se ve kilómetros a la distancia.

-es mi color natural y no creo que estés en posición para decirme eso.

- _tuche._

Natsu y el profesor pasaron sin sospechar

Otra vez ¿otra vez qué? Me está mirando fijamente ¿Quién? Jellal

-¡que mierd...-

Me tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra me señaló que me callara. Entonces veo de reojo a Natsu buscar de donde vinieron los gritos. Pero entonces escuchamos algo peor: el sonido de la madera desquebrajándose. La rama donde estamos los dos no nos va a aguantar mucho mas

-J.. Jellal con cuidado pasem...- crak - kyaaaaaaaa!

-aaaaaahhhhhh!

Adivinaste, la rama se quebró y aterrizamos sobre Natsu con rama y todo. Qué raro apena si sentí el golpe. Ruedo y me levanto, miro el enredo de pétalos rosados y madea en bbusca de jellal

-¡jellal!

Esta tirado en el suelo justo al lado de donde me levante. Tiene un golpe en la frente que sangra ¿Qué... acaso... me... protegió?. Jellal abre los ojos con dificultad

-E...Erza...

Me arrodillo junto a el

-aquí estoy.

-que... bueno que... estas bien...-

-¡idiota! ¿¡porque lo hiciste!?-

-¿en... serio dijiste... kya?-

Erza, calma, mátalo luego, cuando no se esté muriendo (N.A: Erza es un poco exagerada, seria contraproducente que se muriera ahora) estaba tan inmersa en mi conversación con Jellal que no vi al profesor y Lucy llegar

-¡Natsu!-

-Lu... Luce-sama...-

-¿Qué paso? ¿estas bien?, déjame sacarte de allí.-

Entre tirones Lucy logro sacar al pobre Natsu de debajo de la rama caída.

-gracias, Luce-sama-

Entonces ella lo estrecha contra su pecho, llorando

-Qué bueno que estas bien-

-Luce-sama... ¡no puedo respirar!-

Y asi el profesor de gimnasia mando a llamar a los chicos del club de boxeo para ayudar atrasladar a natsu y jellal a la enfermería y yo... bueno...

-¡señorita escrlet! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡usted debería comportarse como una señorita!

-per..

-¡sin peros! ¡recuerde, yo le di la beca, yo se la puedo quitar!

-s..si

-malditos pobres de cuarta... listo, desaparezca de mi vista... y recuerde que la próxima le quito la beca.

-si señor, ivan. No volverá a pasar, con permiso.

Salgo del despacho del rector con una velocidad propia de jellal y cierro la puerta sin mirar atrás, doy unos pasos y me derrumbo contra la pared. Ivan es el hijo del director de la primaria a la que iba, Makarov era un viejito muy cordial y buena persona, murió poco tiempo después de que yo pasara a segundo año. Tenía cáncer de pulmón lo mal medicaron y murió sobre la mesa de su cocina, lo encontró su nieto, laxus que en esa época tenía 14, apenas un año mayor que es una persona... digamos que completamente diferente a makarov.

Escondo la cabeza ente las piernas. ¿Cómo dos personas con la misma sangre pueden ser tan diferentes?

-Erza...

Mierda, Jellal

-¿qué miras, idiota?

No me atrevo a mirarlo, porque se el aspecto que tendrá. Le tuvieron que hacer puntos, probablemente le quede una cicatriz, sé que tendrá una venda en la frente y sé que todo fue por mi culpa

-mírame, Erza.-

No quiero verlo, no quiero verlo, no quiero... ¿entonces porque estoy viéndolo?

Tiene el uniforme harapiento y sucio, todavía con algunos pétalos de sakura encima, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tiene la marca de una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda y sobre el ojo derecho en la venda que le cubre la frente hay una manchita roja. Me mira desde arriba, desde lo alto y por un momento parece inalcanzable. me tiende la mano y esboza una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos

-arriba, fue mi decisión, yo me lastime a mi mismo.

Ese día, al tomar su mano me di cuenta de que el tenia muchos mas secretos de los que aparentaba.

 **pufff... ¡me canse! quería esperar un tiempo mas para subirlo pero como vi que gusto bastante la historia no pude evitar escribir el capitulo y subirlo**

 **estuve** **escuchando música trise del ost para que me salga la ultima parte, si no tuviera corazón de piedra hubiera llorado luego de los primeros 15min...**

 **lo siento si es muy corto**

 **nota: no fue erza quien le dio la bofetada a jellal**

 **¿y, les gusto?, gracias por leer**

 **mata nee!**


	3. capitulo 3 part 1 ¡la punta del iceberg!

**holiii, aqui mira kagamine!**

 **antes de nda quier mandarle un abrazo a una amiga que me ha ayudado mucho con este capitulo y pedir perdon por la tardanza, luego de quemarme las neuronas con los primeros dos capítulos me quede sin ideas. decidí cortarlo en dos así no quedaba tan largo... y tambien hay otra razón de revelare al final del capitulo.**

 **muchas gracias por los reviews a: bluewater14 y  lady-werempire**

 **¡gracias por leer!**

Últimamente tengo una sola cosa rondándome por la cabeza, y es la marca de bofetada que tenía jellal el otro día...¿quién se la dio? ¿una madre paranoica? Y lo peor de todo: ¡¿qué hago preocupándome por ese idiota?!

-er-chan... –

-he, si ¿que pasa, mili-chan?-

-te veo muy distraída hoy, ¿pasa algo?-

-n... no-

\- ¡si! ¡Te pasa algo!, ¡mírate al espejo! ¡pareces un tomate!

-¡¿Qué!?

Maldita sea... esta vez me las pagaras, jellal

Miliana me examina un rato con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se tira para atrás en la silla

-¡un chico!

No me veo, pero sé que estoy todavía más roja

-¡acerté!-

miliana salta de la silla y corre hasta la cocina, donde está su madre cocinando

-¡gane, mama, gane!

Se oyen murmullos

-¡erza tiene un chico! ¡Ahora dame mis cincuenta jewels!

Un minuto... ¿miliana aposto que...?

-¡no me lo creo!

La madre de miliana se asoma por el borde de la puerta y efectivamente, sigo roja como un tomate. Vuelve a entrar, mas murmullos

-bueno, toma los cincuenta jewels...

Exploto... simple y llanamente... Exploto

-¡¿acaso apostaron eso?!, ¡no me gusta jellal!

Me tapo la boca con una mano, sabiendo que eso es lo único que no debería haber dicho.

-¡se delato sola!

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela... digamos que con ganas de matar a alguien. Pero eso era solo la punta del iceberg. En clase de historia ,nos hicieron investigar sobre pueblos originarios de todo nuestro mundo (N.A:el mundo de fairy tail, no el real) en grupos de dos...si, otra vez adivinaron, me toco con jellal por decisión de la profesora ultear

-bueno, erza ¿en dónde nos juntamos?

-en m...

Mala idea. Jellal se sonrojo y yo también

-su... supongo que está bien en tu casa, no me gustaría que conocieras a mi padre...

\- ¿tan malo es tu padre? ¿o simplemente no quieres que piense que te has hecho amiga de una chica pobre como yo?

-n... no es eso erza...

-no importa, espérame a la salida

-s... si

A la salida del colegio me encontré con jellal esperándome en la puerta, había pasado por su casa a cambiarse a su casa mientras yo arreglaba un par de cosas. Lleava un buzo azul con capucha y unos jean ajustados, estaba escuchando música con su mp3, mientas miraba algún punto indefinido del cielo. Sus facciones serenas con el sol de frente y esos ojos calmos que simpre están llenos de esperanza no están, en este momento me pareciero una mascara, en este momento parecen deseperados y tristes.. ¿en que estará pensando?

-jellal, vamos, tengo que pasar por miliana

Se cuelga los auriculares al cuello

-¿miliana?

-digamos que es algo asi como mi hermanita menor.

-¡¿hay dos erzas?!

-¡no tenemos la misma sangre!

Jellal suspira aliviado

-¿entonces es adoptada?

-no... no es ella la adoptada.

-¿y conoces a tus padres?

-si... prefiero no hablar de ello.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la esquina done me estaba esperando miliana

-¿¡ese es jellal-kun!?

\- m... miliana!

Quise detenera poro el daño yaestaba echo

-Asi que les as hablado de mi... no sabia que me quisieras tanto...

-¡no! Es que...yo... ellas... apuesta...

Diablos miliana esta me la vas a pagar caro.

-bueno, está bien ¿no? Después de todo somos novios

Jellal, querido, empieza a cavar tu tumba. Cuando estaba a punto de salar sobre él y abofetearlo me pasa un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él y me susurra al oído

-está bien, es para que te deje de molestar.

Mientras tanto miliana, que por cierto se quedó embobada por la escena, se iba recuperando comenzamos a caminar a casa. Jellal no me soltó, mi corazón latía muy rápido y a pesar de hacer todos mis esfuerzos en evitar sonrojarme fue prácticamente imposible. Caminamos todo el camino, yo mirando el suelo y hablando solo lo necesario, miliana bombardeándonos con preguntas que jellal contestaba pensándoselo un poco. Cuando llegamos a casa miliana corrió a la cocina donde siempre estaba su madre y yo al fin pude despegarme de jellal. Ambos suspiramos y nos miramos a losojos unos segundos hasta que jellal rompe el silencio

-tal vez no estuvo tan mal.

Y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tímida suya, como si tuviera miedo de que se enojaran con el por sonreír. Yo rio y se la devuelvo

-Tal vez, y solo tal vez... me voy a cambiar a mi pieza, fíjate en el estante de allí si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar con el trabajo.

-s... si

Él se dirige al mueble donde guardaba sus libros el padre de miliana y yo me dirijo a las escaleras, luego de subir unos pocos escalones me detengo

-y no espíes, pervertido-kun

\- no lo haré.

-ha... y no creas que esto quedara así.

Estoy segura de que tuvo un escalofrió por el silencio que reinaba a unos cuanto escalones por debajo mío termine de subir las escaleras y me puse unos jeans rasgados y una remera color melón con corte en v y con tres cuartos de manga, cuando baje encontré a jellal hablando con miliana sobre nuestra relación inventada. llegue justo en el momento equivocado:

-Y... ¿ya se han besado?

Tanto yo como jellal nos sonrojamos hasta quedar más rojos que mi pelo.

 **¡gracias por leer!**

 **espero poder volver a actualizar pronto, por cierto, quiero que me agan preguntas,si no es mucho pedir, claro ya que quiero armar mi perfil en condiciones pero no se que poner.**

 **¿recuerdan la segunda razón por la que corte el capitulo en dos?**

 **pues...**

 ***redoble***

 **¡la se segunda parte sera desde el punto de vista de pervertido-kun! he... digo... ¡el punto de vista de jellal!**


	4. capitlo 3 parte 2 ¡Genialoso!

**¡lamento la tardanza! T.T**

 **¡holii! aquí reviviendo mira kagamine.**

 **bueno... ¿ya dije que lamento la tardanza? es que he estado muy ocupada jeje y dentro de poco tengo exámenes así que lamento si tardo mucho en actualizar. aun así voy a intentar acerlo lo mas seguido posible.**

 **agradecimientos a:** **lady-werempire** **y a b** **luewater14.**

 **les dejo con el capitulo:**

-y... listo.

-sip, con esto basta.

Erza me sonríe y yo aparto la mirada

-¿estás bien? No has dejado de estar rojo en todo el día.

-¿y tú? _Honey?_

Ella frunce el ceño y me golpea.

-¡auch! ¿A qué viene eso?

\- ¡no te tomes tantas confianzas!

De reojo me fijo en el reloj de pared: 18:32

-¡diablos! ¡Mi padre me va a matar!

-¿qué pasa?

-que si llego tarde a casa, mi padre se va a enojar

-ho...

Empiezo a juntar mis cosas y meterlas en la mochila.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

¿Escuche bien? ¿Erza está interesándose en mí?

-¿Qué...?

-¿eres sordo o qué? Te estoy preguntando por tu padre. Hace rato que me intriga quien es.

Dudo un minuto... ¿le digo la verdad? ¿Miento?

-s...Segrain...

-¡¿segrain?! ¿El político corrupto?

-s...si... hace un par de meses le dieron libertad condicional.

Me observa por un momento y luego me ayuda a guardar. Sus labios permanecen sellados y su mirada parece distante.

Fuera de su casa al fin habla

-me divertí mucho... repitámoslo, ¿sí?

Me dedica una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera que logro calentar un poco mi corazón. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de soltar las palabras que hace tiempo tengo clavadas en la garganta, recio a dejarlas ir por que temía que ya no fuese igual, estuve a punto de decir "me gustas, me gustas desde el momento que te vi, cuando todos me miraron con lastima pero a ti no te importo, tu solo me despreciaste."

Porque desde que mi padre fue enviado a la cárcel todos me miran como se mira a un perro sin hogar, con lastima y había gente que se me acercaba a consolarme... ¿Por qué? Mi padre nunca fue alguien amistoso ni parecía quererme. Siempre iba detrás de su codicia, y eso lo llevo a la cárcel ¿entonces por qué todos parecían apenados? No los entiendo. Supongo que ellos creían que me dolía, que estaba triste

Que equivocados que estaban.

Dolor fue lo que sentí cuando murió mi madre. Cuando mi padre ni se molestó en ir a su entierro. Aunque las últimas palabras de ella fueron dirigidas a él.

Fue más como una leve decepción y alivio momentáneo.

Mi padre siempre fue violento conmigo y Wendy, mi hermanita menor, con Mystogan era diferente. Mi padre adoraba a Mystogan, mi hermano mayor, el logro convertirlo en una persona despreciable.

-si... repitámoslo.

Intente sonreír, aunque me quede con la duda.

-adiós, jellal

\- adiós, erza

Espere a que entrara dentro y emprendí el camino a casa

El tatuaje. Me lo hice para no olvidar a mi madre, a sus esperanzas en mi padre, a Wendy, al amable mystogan al que conocí años atrás, si para ocultar una herida una profunda, herida que se abre y sangra cada vez que le veo

En el camino acaricio suavemente los recuerdos de mi madre, todavía tengo miedo que se rompan, ya tan lejanos, tan frágiles por el tiempo...

Eso sí dolió.

Suspiro. Ya estoy frente a la puerta de la mansión. vacilo un segundo pensando en dar otra vuelta pero en eso uno de nuestros sirvientes abre al puerta

-jellal-sama okaeri

-tadaima, virgo-san ¿mi padre está muy enojado?

-sí.

-diablos... adivino quiere que vaya a su despacho en este momento.

-si

\- dile que ya sub...

En eso veo una cabellera azul correr hacia mí.

-Jellal-oniichan!

-Wendy-chan

Ella me abraza y sonríe

-okaeri

-tadaima.

La paz solo fue momentánea

-¡Jellal!

Se me encoje estomago

-p... padre...

-¡¿dónde estuviste todo el día?!

-padre... yo estaba asciendo un traba...

-¡no me vengas con excusas, no viniste para no verme! ¿O no es así?

\- virgo saca a Wendy de aquí.

Ella asiente y arrastra a Wendy fuera.

-padre yo te dije qu...

-¡no me importa lo que digas! ¡¿Por qué no eres como Mystogan?!

-¡porque somos personas diferentes!

-tu... ya no eres un Sieghart.

-¡por algo tengo el apellido de mi madre! ¡Me niego a reconocerte como mi padre!

-¡cállate, mocoso!

-¡no lo...-

Un ardor me escuece en una mejilla.

Los gritos continúan por un rato. Pero solo de parte de mi padre.

Otra vez. Esta vez se podría decir que fue bastante generoso. Desde que volvió se puso cada vez más violento.

Me ducho y me paso a la habitación de Wendy ella me sonríe y me invita a jugar con ella. Carla, su gata blanca nos mira desde la cama. Ella era una gata callejera que Wendy encontró desnutrida en la calle y en alianza con virgo la cuidamos y se la hicimos pasar a papa como una gata de raza*. Tiene un precioso pelo blanco y exuberante, polo que no es difícil creérselo

Cuando llaman a comer yo no bajo y me paso a mi pieza, reviso que no me haya olvidado de ninguna tarea y me acuesto

"mañana será un nuevo día"

Salgo corriendo de casa, ¡otra vez estoy llegando tarde! Saludo al jardinero y le doy un mordisco a la tostada que tengo en la mano. Y cuando estoy llegando al lugar donde erza y yo nos encontramos con Miliana ayer diviso una cabellera roja corriendo unos metros más adelante. Erza. Cuando al fin logro alcanzarla dice

-¿es por esto que eres tan rápido?

-sip.

-jaja, no me lo esperaba de tu parte.

-¿es decir que esperabas algo de mí, _honey_?

\- no me llames así.

-erza... das miedo.

-ja! A que eso le dijiste a Lucy.

Alto ¿se acuerda de eso?

-¿ahora actúas como novia celosa?

Se sonroja y por un momento creo que me va a golpear.

-n... no...

Me quedo mirándola, se ve tan adorable sonrojada

-¡¿pero qué miras, pervertido?!

\- ¡lo siento!

Se vuelve a sonrojar.

-e... está bien...

Y desvía la mirada. ¿Tú también erza? ¿También me vas a mirar así?

\- con respecto a lo que le dije a Lucy...

-¡llegamos!

\- ¡justo a tiempo!

-por cierto que fue lo qu...

La interrumpe el timbre que indica el inicio de las clases.

-vamos, no querrás llegar más tarde todavía.

-sí, pero...

\- te lo cuento después de clase... bajo el sakura.

-ok...

No parecía muy convencida pero aun así fuimos a clase.

Me pase todo el día en las nubes y cuando al fin ternaron las clases cas me voy a casa si no fuera porque erza me tomo de la mano

-¿no se te habrá olvidado no?

-casi.

Nuestros compañeros susurran, Lucy esta con la boca abierta y Natsu me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo me encojo de hombros. Natsu me guiña un ojo y yo se lo devuelvo. Caminamos hasta el árbol hablando de cosas tribales

-ya estamos aquí... entonces...

-quieres saber que le dije a lucy.

Asiente

-por qué crees que tiene algo que ver contigo

-n...

-se sincera.

-sí.

\- ella me dijo que eras gruñona, y que odiabas a los hombres, pero estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que eras mala persona, se notaba por cómo te veía.- ella frunce el ceño.- yo le dije que no por que pienses diferente o actúes de tal forma significa que seas mala persona.

Me quedo mirando a los ojos, sorprendida. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entrecerrada. Una brisa le corre un mechón de pelo rojo que le cae en la cara. Dios... es tan linda. A pesar de sus duras facciones así se ve tan... frágil.

Lo siguiente pasa tan rápido que cuesta describirlo. Ella se acerca... demasiado y levanta la mirada... todavía más cerca. Agacho la cabeza y me encorvo para salvar la distancia entre nosotros y... nos besamos. Un beso lento y suave. Cuando nos separamos Erza tarda solo un segundo en sonrojarse y salir corriendo

-¡es... espera Erza!

Demasiado tarde.

-genial Jellal. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 **este jellal metiendo la pata XD**

 **espero que les aya gustado este "especial" desde el punto de vista de pervertido-kun. sinceramente me costo mucho escribirlo.**

 **tengo la sensación de que me apure demasiado con el beso pero... ¡es que no podía esperar mas! T.T**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SI TE GUSTO NO DUDES EN DEJAR UN REVIEW.**

 **¡matanee!**


	5. Capitulo 4: no te arrepietas

**holiiii soy mira kagamine**

 **¡revivi!** **¡yupi! me moría de ganas por subir algo, pero me fallan las neuronas últimamente XD.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS A: bluewater14 y lady-werempire**

Si, acabo de confirmarlo. Soy estúpida. Salí corriendo, aun cuando sabía que quería estar a su lado. ¿Qué le voy a decir?

quero verlo. No eso seria muy poco, estoy desesperada por verlo. Si no, ¿Cómo explicaría el echo de que estoy esperándolo en la puerta del colegio?

-¡erza!

Me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a que llegue siempre cuando estoy perdida en mis pensamientos,

\- hola

Espero a que se detenga y recupere el aliento

-buenos días, erza.

-etto... Jellal... con respecto a lo de ayer...

-está bien, no debí hacerl...

-¡no!... no fue eso... yo... ¡yo quiero estar contigo!

Mudo. Él está completamente mudo por unos segundos y luego ríe bajo.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-nada... solo que tenía miedo de que no me quisieras hablar más por lo de ayer...

-estúpido.

En eso suena el timbre que señala el comienzo de las clases.

-¿vamos?

Me tiende la mano y la acepto. Se me escapa una sonrisa

No entiendo del todo la razón pero, cada vez que me acerco a Jellal me cuesta pensar con claridad, y eso me molesta.

Me descubrí buscando con la mirada a Lucy, la encontré junto con Natsu, ambos sonriendo ¿Qué les pasa?, está bien que ambos son muy sonrientes, es más creo nunca los he visto con mala cara pero hoy es exagerado.

-¿qué le pasa a esos dos? Están más felices que de costumbre.

Jellal pareció leer mis pensamientos.

-estaba pensando lo mismo.

En eso entra Ivan, acompañado de un hombre alto y grande de cabello rubio y bigote grueso vestido con un traje marrón oscuro y una mujer con el mismo pelo dorado y complexión delgada con un precioso vestido de seda color canela que no he visto en mi vida. En eso Lucy se levanta y corriendo salta y se prende del cuello del hombre este sonríe con amabilidad

-¿he?

-¿Qué pasa erza?

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿no te has dado cuenta todavía?

Niego con la cabeza

-¡pero si los tres son idénticos! ¡Son los padres de Lucy!

Les vuelvo a mirar y Jellal tenía razón, parecen calcados.

No había prestado atención a los murmullos que se habían propagado por el aula hasta que ivan los hace callar y el padre de Lucy toma la palabra.

-buenos días. Quería informales que, con la intención de celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciséis de mí hija, Lucy están todos invitados a acudir a su fiesta...

Y le cedió la palabra a su esposa.

-y, con el objeto de tener una fiesta en condiciones se les enseñara a bailar vals, las clases serán obligatorias y se dictaran durante el horario de gimnasia...

Y siguió. En resumen lo que entendí fue que mi clase favorita se convertiría en un infierno de música clásica con Tacos, vestidos y trajes incluidos. Suelto un suspiro exasperado.

-¿erza? ¿Qué pasa?

-nada

-¿no será que... no sabes bailar?

Asiento. No solo odio bailar sino que tampoco se hacerlo sin pisar a mi compañero o enredarme con el vestido.

-es vals, son solo cuatro tiempos repetidos una y otra vez, no puede ser tan difícil

-¿tú lo crees?

-si

-no te arrepientas.

-¿Qué?

En el gimnasio nos dan vestidos y trajes, que estoy segura de dos cosas:

1: no son alquilados y menos de segunda mano

2: que para los padres de Lucy no fueron un gasto significativo.

Cuando al fin logre calzarme un vestido de color perlado que me llega hasta los talones y los tacos altos, con los que estoy segura, Jellal no me podrá seguir sacando una cabeza ni aunque se pusiera en puntas de pie, fui a los tropezones hasta donde estaba Jellal, vestido con un traje negro que le queda bueno... demasiado bien. El me tomo de las manos y nos pusimos en posición cuando empezó a sonar la música. El profesor empezó a marcar los tiempos en voz alta y toda la clase comenzó a mecerse al compás.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

-¡auch!

-lo siento...

-está bien, sigamos.

Esperamos a que volvieran a primer tiempo para retomar el vals, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos...

-¡auch!

-¡lo siento!

-no importa.

Y de vuelta a internarlo pero esta vez me enredo con el vestido y pierdo el equilibrio. Jellal me atrapa en el aire, frente a toda la clase, que como no, gira su mirada hacia nosotros.

Yo y Jellal nos sonrojamos simultáneamente. Pero no cambiamos la posición y nos quedamos mirándonos un segundo

Antes de que el profesor diga algo Jellal me ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio y volvemos a bailar.

-te voy a ayudar. Mírame a los ojos

Levanto la mirada y le miro a los ojos, tan atentos, y como cada vez que le miro desde abajo, aunque llevo zapatos con tacos me parece lejano, inalcanzable

-sigue mi ritmo.

-sí.

Y así nos sincronizamos con el resto de la clase todos los zapatos y tacos, ahora si suenan al unísono contra el quedo mirándole embobada, tiene los ojos cerrados y una sonrisita boba en la cara, es entonces me doy cuenta de algo que suelo pasar por alto: su tatuaje. Dicen que cada tatuaje tiene un significado. Pero... ¿Cuál es el de ese tatuaje? No lo conozco su significado, además Jellal no se haría un tatuaje por amor al arte. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco sé nada de su familia... y así mis pensamientos me obligan a escudriñar cada cosa, aun por insignificante que sea de la que tengo conocimiento sobre Jellal.

-¿vez? No es tan difícil

Lo pise.

-¡lo haces apropósito!

-¡que me distraes!

Me mira y alza una ceja.

-¿Qué, idiota?

-no te creo.

-me distraes.

-¿enserio? ¿Entonces por qué estas bailando sin problemas ahora?

\- sinceramente, no lo sé

-de alguna forma, erza esto combina totalmente con tu forma de ser.

Frunzo el entrecejo y Jellal ríe bajo. Entonces lo piso con ganas de sobra y el contiene un quejido para no llamar la atención.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **quiero dejar un par de cosas a tener en cuenta sobre el colegio al que van nuestros tortolitos que ayudan a entender el capitulo:**

 **1\. en magnolia hay poca gente con el dinero para ingresar a esa escuela, por eso incorporaron el sistema de becas.**  
 **2\. la clase de erza es bastante reducida, son solo 15 alumnos.**

 **SI LES GUSTO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**

 **¡nos vemos!**


End file.
